


My Favorite Person

by MsImpala85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala85/pseuds/MsImpala85
Summary: The reader and Dean spend their first Christmas with with their baby girl Grace





	My Favorite Person

               This life didn’t have many guarantees but being married to Dean was my joy but after three years of marriage I had our daughter Grace. She was the highlight of my life along with being married to Dean. She was nine months old at Christmas and Dean was going do whatever he could to give her what he didn’t. Tonight we decided on a couple Christmas movies and hot chocolate with our favorite girl and Sam. Sammy also had a close relationship with her spoiling her every chance he got and when there was supply runs, he did moose and me time.

               Sam was putting the first movie in while Dean was putting together snacks for us while I was on the floor with Grace making her giggle. I blew a raspberry into her belly as she squealed and giggled, Sam just smiling at the sound. “Da da da da da.” I scoffed. “You little traitor!” I started tickling her again making her squeal and giggle some more. “Daddy’s coming Gracie!” He set down the tray and scooped her up making her giggle more. I got onto the couch and covered myself with the quilt on the back and just watched Dean watching his daughter as she watched him.

               I moved my legs letting Dean sit next to me, then pulling my legs back onto his lap. He handed me Gracie then handing me the bottle he had heated up. Sam started the movie as we settled in and just enjoyed the peaceful night. Gracie was soon tucked under your chin fast asleep along with me almost asleep. I looked down slowly and saw she was conked out, her fist stuck in her mouth. “I’ll put her down babe.” He gently lifted her off my chest and carried her out of the room while I sat up and readjusted myself on the couch.

**Dean Point of View**

               Grace happily snuggled into my chest as I carried her down the hall and couldn’t believe how much I loved this little human being. When Y/n had told me she was pregnant I had to admit I was terrified but when I heard the heartbeat at that first appointment it all melted away. As she happily slept in my arms, I suddenly realized I wanted another one. I wanted as much of the apple pie life I could get with y/n and the thought of having more kids made my heart flutter.

               I set her gently down into her crib and covered her up, I just watched her for a bit excited for her to experience her first Christmas. I walked back into the family room to see her smiling at me waiting for me to get under the blanket next to her. The movie was on pause waiting for me to return, and as I happily snuggled up next to her. The movie played on and I looked down to y/n I smiled seeing her fast asleep snuggled into my side. The end credits rolled, and Sam had sent us to bed while he picked up. He smiled and wished us a Merry Christmas.

               I put her into bed then getting in next to her, she quickly wrapped herself around me then falling into a fitful sleep myself.

**Reader Point of View**

               I woke up to an empty bed but soon the door was opened and there was my husband with Grace in tow giggling and clapping. “Come here baby girl.” She wrapped her arms around my neck as I kissed her all over making her squeal. “Come on babe, breakfast is ready then presents!” I walked next to him as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. The library was beautifully decorated and one of the tables was full of all of my favorite breakfast foods.

               I sat down with Grace, but Dean was two steps ahead of me taking her into his arms as he ate. Without second thought she reached for the bacon on the plate and happily munched. “Can’t deny she’s yours, she’s in her happy place because of bacon.” He just smirked and looked down at Grace. “Damn straight! She’s a growing girl! Needs as much as she can get.” I just groaned and shook my head but secretly happy that this was my life now.

               The presents were next, and the boys happily dug in smiles wide at the everything I had found. There was nothing big just little things I had found that the boys would use and love. The last gift I had was last minute but an amazing gift. I handed him the small box, he furrowed his brows and unwrapped the box. His eyes filled with tears and just looked at me with a ‘really?’ expression. “Sammy! You’re gonna be an uncle again!”

               Everyone would be arriving in a few hours and I had to get the food started but Dean had this look on his face. I ran my hand through his hair as he pressed his face into my neck. “How did I get so lucky?” I kissed him firmly and smiled. “ **You’re my person, you’ll always be my person**. I will always love you and remind you everyday that you deserve everything!” He raised his hands in surrender with a dorky smile and went to join Sam and Grace in the living room. After the roasts were in the slow cooker and the turkeys were in the oven I walked out to the sweetest sight in the world.

               Grace in Dean’s arms as he danced with her around the room spinning around and making her laugh. This is what he deserved, after all of the heartbreak and sadness he finally got his happy ending.


End file.
